f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cutie Pie
Cutie Pie is Vic's Girlfriend in Season 2. She is voiced by Mo Collins. Character: Cutie Pie was Vic's Girlfriend During Season 2. She speaks in a high, airy voice and is not the brightest. She was usually seen wearing a black bathrobe, the only exceptions being her winter clothes and her pink outfit She wore during her Birthday Party. She and Vic met when he was returning the reindeer he had rented for his Christmas Party, as she was working at the front desk. Vic often forgot to leave her a key, and she would get locked out of his house. Cutie Pie began to feel neglected by Vic when he started becoming more busy at work because of the radio stations low ratings. One activity she was particularly disappointed to miss out on was baking cupcakes naked. This lead to her Beginning to start sleeping around with other people, including Vic's 14 year old neighbour; Kevin Murphy. She regrets this later, and kicks Kevin out, and tries to pressure him to keep it a secret. Kevin, wracked with guilt for days over the incident, eventually tells the secret through song to Vic and all of the attendants of her Birthday Party. This lead to a drug addled Vic shooting up his house, and the end of their relationship. It's also discovered by Vic that aside from Kevin, Cutie Pie had slept with many different men, including his friends, Howlin' Hank and Skeeball. Vic had a large nude portrait of her in his house, which was later stolen by Lex and Bolo amidst the chaos of the Shooting. Statutory Rape Incident: Due to Kevin's Young age, Cutie Pie's actions towards him were illegal, as she took advantage of his naivety, sexual inexperience and state of arousal. While it's true she did not know Kevin was 14, she did know he was exceptionally young based on her question; "How old are you, anyways?" Based on the fact that she lived next door to The Murphy's for around two months, she most likely knew Kevin was a Teenager, and held the Responsibility of asking him his age. It is also made clear by Kevin several times that she was the one who initiated sexual contact. When the two argue over it, she tries to place the blame on to Kevin because of the fact that he had an erection. Interestingly, her telling Kevin that Vic would be upset with both of them if he found out what happened, is a textbook example tactic of ensuring silence from a victim. By making Kevin believe he was responsible for what happened, she successfully guilted him into keeping the incident a secret (at least temporarily.) Based on her reaction when he told her his age, it seems she knew he wasn't actually at fault. (of course, whether she knew how Vic would see it isn't known.) Either way, her treatment of him after the incident was emotionally abusive and manipulative, and she clearly cared more about protecting her own reputation than she did about how her actions would affect Kevin, thus proving her selfishness. Episode Appearances: * Heavy Sledding * A Girl Named Sue * Night Shift * Breaking Bill * This Is Not Good * Fight Night * F Is For Fixing It * Pray Away * Landing the Plane (mentioned) * Paul Lynde to Block (portrait only) Trivia: * She's a Gemini. * She would be 76 Years Old Today, as of 2019. * Her Hairstyle is The Farrah Fawcett which was Popular amongst Women During the 1970s. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neighbours Category:Voiced by Mo Collins Category:LGBT Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults